Blame It On Derek
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Casey McDonald's life had changed in every way you could think of...and she blamed Derek.


A/N: This is my second Life With Derek fic, it's in Casey's POV this time. It's the first one shot I've written that isn't a song fic. I'm excited about that! Anyway, this went in an entirely different direction than what I thought it was going to go, but most of my writing does that…I still like where it went. So enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.

**Blame It On Derek**

I used to be good with words. I could speak my mind clearly and rationally. I could remain calm and cool when I talked. I could talk and not get flustered. Speechless wasn't even in my vocabulary, and mind you I had a large vocabulary. I can't do that anymore. Something happened. Derek Venturi happened.

I can't talk without stumbling over my words. I can't even think clearly, let alone rationally. I can't talk without getting angry, frustrated, upset, overwhelmed…I could go on for days. I get flustered before I can even get any words out. And I have been left standing with my mouth hanging open and no words coming out countless times.

That's what an argument with Derek is like. I can't think straight, and he always gets the last word. After all 'what Derek wants, Derek gets.' It doesn't matter what Case wants…not that I could tell you what that is. I've gone from a logical, clear-headed girl to a fumbling, gaping fool. And I blame Derek.

I used to live in a house full of order and systems. Neither Lizzie nor I were ever forgotten at school. We always had food in the refrigerator. Everything was neat and organized. Everything was clean. Everything was in its right place. It's not like that anymore. Something happened. The entire Venturi clan happened.

I live in a house full of chaos and disorder. Kids are being left on the front steps of schools because _some people_ can't remember when it's their turn to pick them up. I won't name names, but cough Mom cough George cough. Everyone is forgetting to pick up groceries. What we did have had Derek's mouth on it before anyone can touch it. Like the milk, can you say backwash anyone? And if I have macaroni and cheese one more night this week, I am going to explode. My home has become a tornado of toys, dirty laundry and discarded post it notes. I blame Derek, though it's not entirely his fault. Think George, Edwin, Marti and their utter corruption of my mom and Lizzie. But I still blame him.

When it was just Mom, Lizzie and me I could come home, do homework, have a nice dinner, watch my TV in peace, and repeat in full for the next day. I didn't have to wait in line for the shower. Life was good. Life was quiet. I don't have that anymore. Something happened. Derek Venturi happened.

Now I can't get a moment of silence. I can't get through all of my homework without _someone _bursting into my room for some stupid reason. I can't have dinner without _someone_ making some rude comment. I can't spend a minute on my couch watching TV without _someone _stealing the remote or kicking me out of the room to accommodate for his date. Not only do I have to wait in line for the shower, I have to share a bathroom with boys. Life is…I don't know what to call it…it's loud and hectic and crazy. I blame that _someone_. I blame Derek.

I used to have what I thought was the perfect life. We never argued. We never fought. We practice the same routine day in and day out. We never stepped out of the lines. Everything was planned in advance. It was pretty dull. It was really boring. It's not like that anymore. Something happened. Derek Venturi happened.

Life is far from perfect. We argue. We fight. We do both practically on a daily basis. I never know what's going to happen when I wake up in the morning. Unpredictability seems to be our strong suit in the Venturi-McDonald household. We step out of the lines. We think out of the box. Boundaries are nonexistent. I've finally learned the true meaning of spontaneity. Life is fun. Life is exciting. I blame Derek.

I used to be in control of my emotions. I could tell what I was feeling when I was feeling it. My emotions didn't surprise me. They didn't hide and sneak up on me when I least expected it. I don't have that anymore. Something happened. Derek Venturi happened.

I get carried away with my emotions regularly, no matter what the situation. I get mixed up and confused when it comes to my feelings. A certain emotion recently snuck up on me. But now here it is, staring me in the face, and I have no idea what to do about it. I blame Derek and his stupid, charming, arrogant yet gorgeous smirk.

I had fallen, hard, for Derek Venturi.

I had decided to keep it to myself. I had no intention of becoming just another one of Derek's 'girls.' I would hide it and go on as normal. The last thing I needed was for my life to get more complicated than it already was. It's easy enough to say that didn't last long. Something happened. Derek Venturi kissed me.

Now I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. I wanted to tell the world. I was in love with Derek Venturi, the boy who single handedly turned my world upside down in every way. And from the look in his eyes when he pulled away and the words that fell from his lips, said he loved me too.

I wasn't going to hide away anymore. I didn't need to be normal. Screw normal. I had no intention of being just another one of Derek's 'girls.' However, I had every intention of being Derek's only girl. I didn't need to keep it to myself any longer. My life could be as complicated as it needed to be. I could, and would, handle it.

I had never felt so wonderful in my entire life and it had caught me completely off guard. Suddenly my old, 'perfect' life didn't seem so great anymore. My new, hectic, chaotic life was suddenly the greatest thing in the world. Something happened. Love happened. I felt more amazing than I ever have before.

And I most definitely blame Derek.

A/N: It's a bit short than I thought it would turn out, but that's okay. It's short and sweet, and to the point. Please review! Love ya, -Mac


End file.
